Disaster
by messersmontana
Summary: Harm and Mac got to New York to help a Naval Officer who is suspected of murder. Bosco and Yokas are the cops they are assigned to. During the investigation there is an Earthquake.


Disaster

by Trisha Steere

This is a repost of my story, moved over from my other account. Originally published on 10/14/2002

I don't claim to own these characters but am borrowing them for my own fun and pleasure.

Summary: This is a crossover story of Third Watch and JAG. Harm and Mac

got to New York to help a Naval Officer who is suspected of

murder. Bosco and Yokas are the cops they are assigned to. During

the investigation the foursome are trapped in the collapse of an

old apartment building after a 6.5 Earthquake.

*******************************************************

"Ouch! Damn it." Bosco exclaimed as he hit his head on the top of

the car as Faith went over a bump in the road. They were chasing

a hit and run driver at a high rate of speed. "Be careful, will

you?" He looked over to her and she almost laughed at the

expression on his face.

"Well, do you want to catch this son of a bitch or not? I mean I

can pull over right now if you want to drive." She replied as she

turned another corner.

He held on and looked at her, "Just be more careful and watch the

road. I don't know how much more my head can take of this."

They turned another corner and Faith slammed on the brakes. Right

in front of them, the car had come to a sudden stop. Bosco was

out of the car before it came to a complete stop, and he was off

chasing the guy.

Faith put the car in reverse and tried to head the guy off as

Bosco keyed his radio. "55-David to Central, I'm on foot pursuit

of the hit and run suspect. He is heading up an alley towards

Sutton and 90th."

"10-4 55-David."

Faith pulled up to the exit of the alley and got out of the car

just in time to see the suspect coming. She ran around the car

and tackled him as he ran out of the alley. He never saw her

coming because he was watching Bosco chasing him. Bosco was on

him before she had finished handcuffing him.

Bosco was helping the suspect stand and walk to the squad car

when Faith saw something a few yards up in the alley. She walked

over towards it and called Bosco "Hey Bosco, I think you had

better see this." She bent down to see if either body had a pulse

and found a faint one. "55-David to Central, we need a bus and a

coroner to our location."

"10-4 55-David." Was the reply she got just as Bosco reached her.

He looked at the two people laying there. "What have we got

Faith?"

"Well, we have a deceased female, and an unconscious guy who

looks like he is military. Navy by the looks of his uniform." She

looked at Bosco and shuddered. "I'll be right back, I'm getting a

blanket to cover her body."

Bosco stood and watched her walk back to the car. He never took

his eyes off of her as she got a blanket out of the trunk and

started walking back. "What? She asked as she approached him.

He shrugged and shook his head. "You okay? You look a little

pale."

She shook him off and covered the girls body. "I'm fine. She just

looks so much like Em, it's weird." She shuddered again as she

stood back up.

They heard the ambulance approaching, and went to meet the

paramedics. Alex and Kim got out and walked towards them. Alex

spoke first, "Hey guys, what have we got?"

"We have a guy unconscious in the alley, and he's next to a dead

girl who is naked. The guys wearing a uniform, probably Navy." He

turned to see if faith was going to follow them or stay with the

car. When she looked like she would follow he suggested, "Why

don't you take in our hit and run driver and I'll ride in with

them, okay?"

Faith gave him a funny look, "I told you I was okay Bosco, I can

handle this."

"I know you can handle this, I just thought it would be easier

for you to take him in, then meet me at the hospital after. That

way when he wakes up and is ready, we can take him to the station

and write up the report." He waited for her answer before heading

back to where Kim and Alex were checking the guys vitals.

Faith watched Bosco's face trying to admit to herself that he was

right. "Okay, I'll meet you at Mercy when I get done with scumbag

over there. If you are ready before I get there, call me."

"I will, but you will probably be done before me." he said. Bosco

watched her get into the car and drive off before he went back to

the scene. Alex was taking the guys vitals and Kim was checking

out the girl.

Kim recovered the girls body and went to work on the guy with

Alex. "It looks like she's been dead for a while. What about

him?"

Alex glanced up and replied, "He's alive, just unconscious. It

looks like he hit his head. Might have a nasty headache when he

wakes up."

The coroner finally got there and Kim and Alex had the guy loaded

into the bus. Bosco climbed into the passenger seat as Kim pulled

away. "So, how are things going with Doherty? He still treating

you pretty bad?"

Kim glanced at Bosco briefly and then looked back at where she

was driving. "Things have actually been going well between us. We

try not to argue in front of Joey and we are talking. Once he

told that lawyer of his to take a flying leap, we started getting

along better. We have been discussing joint custody again."

Bosco was glad to hear that. He knew how hard it had been on Kim

after her partner Bobby died. She had overdosed on pills and

because of it Jimmy was taking Joey away from her because his

lawyer had advised it. He was glad to hear that he had gotten rid

of the guy. He knew that Doherty could be a good guy. They drove

the rest of the way in silence.

**************************************************************

Faith pulled into the parking spot at Mercy just as the bus was

pulling in. She had taken the hit and run driver in and told the

Lt. that she would process him when she and Bosco got back. She

got out of the car and walked over to where Bosco was waiting for

Kim and Alex to bring the guy out of the back. "Bosco, has he

come to yet?"

Bosco turn at hearing his partner call his name. He watched her

walk towards him. He liked to watch her walk, she was a very

pretty woman and he has had a big crush on her for years now. He

might have done something about it, but she had a husband and he

knew she loved him. Although he didn't deserve her. If there was

just a way for him to tell her how he felt.

He was brought back to the moment when she reached him. "Not yet,

the said he hit his head, so they are going to check him out. It

will probably be a while before we can take him to the station."

"Well, I told the Lt. that we would wait here till the guy came

to." She told him as they entered the hospital. It seemed like a

slow day in the emergency room, so they didn't have long to wait

for the doctor to talk to them about the guy.

The doctor told them that he was coming around and that they

could come in and talk to him if they were ready. As they entered

the room, they heard him ask where he was and what happened.

Faith asked him the first few questions. "Hi, I my name is

Officer Yokas, and this is Officer Boscorelli. What's your name?"

He looked confused for a second. "My name is Petty Officer Second

Class Mike Roberts. Where am I?"

"You are at Mercy Hospital in New York. Do you know what

happened? We found you in an alley over on Sutton." She had

pulled out her notepad and was writing his name and rank down.

"The last thing I remember is being at a dance with Sheila. She

asked if it was all right if we went outside for some fresh air,

and that's all I remember." He looked around as if he was trying

to find someone. "Where is Sheila? Did she come to the hospital

too?"

Faith looked at Bosco, then back at Mike, "No, she didn't come

here with you. What is her full name and what does she look

like?"

Mikey closed his eyes and thought for a second. "She has long

black hair, about 5 feet 5 inches and she's slim. Her name is

Sheila Carey. She's the sister of my best friend. He was killed

a few months ago, and I promised to watch out for her. Wasn't she

with me?"

Faith closed her notepad. She knew that he had just described the

young woman lying in the alleyway with him. "I'm sorry, I think

your young woman is dead. When we found you, there was a naked

woman lying on the ground next to you. Are you sure that you

don't know what happened?"

"No, I don't remember what happened after we walked outside. Who

could have done this to her? She doesn't even know anyone in New

York. I am on leave, and I was helping her move here. We had

gotten tired of unpacking her things and she wanted to go to a

club to dance." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I wish I could

tell you more.

"You might want to contact your C.O. and tell them what happened

and inform them that we are going to need you to stick around

until we figure out what happened." Faith handed him the phone

and turned to Bosco. "Let's get a cup of coffee. We'll come back

when he's made the call." They walked out of the room.

Mikey called his C.O. then decided to make another call. He let

the phone ring for a minute or so before he heard a familiar

voice. Bud, it's Mikey. I need your help.

**************************************************************

1919 Zulu Time

55th Precinct

New York

Mac and Harm walk into the police station and head over to the

front desk. The man behind the desk asks if he can help them.

"We are looking for two Officers, Boscorelli and Yokas. My name

is Colonel MacKenzie and this is Commander Rabb."

The Sgt. looked over to see if Bosco and Yokas were at their

desks, and thought, What luck they're there. Hey Boscorelli,

Yokas. Over here."

Faith got up and followed Bosco tom the desk. "What's up Sarge?"

"These two are here to see you." He replied before getting back

to his paperwork.

They turned and saw a couple from the military. "I am Officer

Yokas, and this is Officer Boscorelli. Can we help you?" She

motioned them to proceed her to her desk.

Harm spoke first. "My name is Commander Rabb and this is Colonel

MacKenzie, we are with JAG, we're here to find out what happened

to Petty Officer Mike Roberts. His brother is a member of JAG and

he called us for help." He pulled out the notepad he had in his

pocket. "Has he been charged with murder? He told his brother

that he was told not to leave town."

"He's still at Mercy Hospital. They are running tests to find out

why he can't remember, and to make sure there is nothing wrong

with him. We can take you over there when ever you want to go see

him." Faith told them as Bosco was finishing up their paperwork.

"He hasn't been officially charged. He was found in the alley,

unconscious, next to a dead woman and she had no clothes on."

Mac spoke up at this point. "Would it be all right to go and see

him now? We made a promise to let his brother know as soon as we

saw Mikey."

Bosco stood, "I'll go get the car and meet you out front. Faith,

you want to let the Sarge know what's up?" He walked towards the

exit. Faith watched him go for a second before turning her

attention back to them.

"I'm curious, since when does the Navy do personal favors? I mean

this is a civilian investigation." She led them out of the

station to wait for Bosco to bring the car by. Faith saw Kim

across the street, when Kim saw her they exchanged waves.

Mac and Harm glanced at one another and Harm spoke. "His brother

is like family to us and our C.O. made arrangements for us to do

this." He looked to Mac to make sure he said it right. She

knodded.

Just then Bosco pulled up and they climbed into the car.

Mac, Harm, Faith, and Bosco had just walked into Mikey's room

when they saw him lying on the floor, once again unconscious.

Harm was the first one to reach him as Bosco went back into the

hall to call a nurse. "Mikey? Mikey, are you okay?" He asked as

Mikey opened his eyes.

"Commander Rabb? Colonel MacKenzie? What happened?" He looked

around confused. A nurse came in and checked his vitals, then she

checked his head to see if he was bleeding again. "I think I got

up to go to the head then blacked out." He shook his head to try

and clear it. "How is Bud's rehab going sir?"

"It's going well Mikey, he's almost ready to walk without the

cane. The new leg is still bothering him a little, but your dad

is actually being there for him." He sat in the chair next to the

bed. "Now let's get to what happened to you. Tell me the last

thing you remember and what happened leading up to it."

Mikey got comfortable and looked at both Mac and harm. Then his

gaze turned to the two police officers who stood by the door.

"Well, it started a few weeks ago, Sheila Carey is the sister of

my best friend Jason. He died a few months ago and I promised to

watch out for her if anything happened to him." He looked to see

if they were listening. "Well, a few weeks ago, Sheila contacted

me and asked if I could help her move to New York. I had some

leave coming to me and told her I would do it. Last week I took

my leave and helped her move in to her new apartment. The other

night, to celebrate we went out dancing. She needed some air so

we went outside, and that's all I remember. The rest is blank,

till I woke up." He closed his eyes, tired all of a sudden.

They all turned their heads as Bosco's radio went off. He stepped

into the hall to take it. When he returned, he looked at Faith

and told her what he was told. "That was the Lt. he said that

until this case is closed, we are assigned to them to help them

get it solved." He looked over to Harm and Mac, "We are at your

disposal."

Faith went over to Mikey and sat down next to him. "Petty Officer

Roberts."

"Mikey, please call me Mikey." He replied.

She smiled, "Mikey. We need to know Sheila's address. We need to

see if there is evidence at the apartment." Once they had the

address, the foursome left Mikey to sleep.

**************************************************************

In the car, Harm pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Bud. Yeah he is doing fine. Yes, Bud, we are getting things

taken care of. Okay Bud, I'll tell him when he wakes up. No

everything is fine, a nurse came in and gave him something to

sleep. Okay, bye Bud." He chuckled as he hung up the phone.

"Harm, why didn't you tell Bud that Mikey had passed out again?

He should know." She turned in her seat to look at him.

Harm put his phone back into his pocket, "I didn't want to worry

him, he's just getting back on his feet. If I told him that Mikey

isn't doing well right now, he'd be on the first plane out here.

He doesn't need to be here."

Faith had been listening to their exchange and asked, "What

happened to your friend?"

Harm and Mac told them what had happened to Bud. Bosco was so

interested in what they were saying that he almost missed his

turn. He made the turn easily, and in no time they were in front

of Sheila's building.

They looked at the building as they all got out of the car. It

looked at least a hundred years old. It was four story, run down,

and in need of repair.

They entered the building and looked at the mailboxes to see

which door belonged to the manager. Once they found it, they

knocked on the door. When the manager came to the door, Bosco and

Faith asked for the key to Sheila's room. He handed it to them

and told them she lived on the fourth floor. They climbed the

stairs to the fourth floor and approached her door.

Bosco unlocked the door and opened it. As they walked into her

apartment, they could tell that someone had been there ahead of

them. Someone who was looking for something. Faith and Bosco went

into the bedroom to see what they could find, and Harm and Mac

checked out the living room.

Bosco was sitting on the bed searching through a bedside table

that was still open, the contents all messed up. He looked over

at Faith, who was looking in the closet. He couldn't take his

eyes off of her. The way the light reflected off of her face as

she turned made her so beautiful. He wished, not for the

thousandth time that she was not married to that son of a bitch

Fred. He never treated her right.

Faith walked out of the closet to see Bosco staring at her with a

silly look on his face. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, she wouldn't believe him if he told her

anyway. Then he thought, maybe he should tell her. If she

laughed, he'd know how she felt. "The light just made you look so

much more prettier than you already are."

Faith blushed and smiled at him. "That is one of the nicest

things you have ever said to me. Thank you Bosco. It means alot."

She went over and sat on the bed next to him. She took his hand

and looked him in the eye. "You mean alot to me Bosco."

And that's when it happened. All of a sudden the room began to

shake. Bosco had a terrified expression on his face, as he

grabbed faith and pulled over to the table in the room. He pushed

her under the table then crawled under it with her. "It's an

earthquake, hold on."

Faith called out to Bosco and buried her face in his shirt.

**************************************************************

Harm and Mac were in the living room trying to go through some of

the desks drawers, but it was hopeless. "There's too much of a

mess to know what to look for. How will we know if we do find

it?" Mac asked him.

Before Harm could answer her the room began to shake.

"Earthquake," he said as he reach for her and then they crawled

under the dinner table.

By the time the shaking stopped, half of the building collapsed

and the rest was close to doing that. In Sheila's apartment, Harm

and Mac were trying to get out from under the table. The ceiling

was caving in and the building wasn't stable, it was still

swaying a little.

"Are you okay Mac?" Harm asked as he inspected her to make sure

that she had no cuts or to see if she was hurt in any other way.

"No. I'm okay Harm, just a little shaken. How about you? Are you

okay?" She looked to see if he was bleeding or hurt.

Then they turned to go to the bedroom, but couldn't get in there.

There was too much debris in the way where the ceiling had

collapsed.

Harm called out to make sure they were still alive. "Officer's

Boscorelli and Yokas, are you okay in there?"

**************************************************************

Once the shaking stopped, Bosco pulled faith into a hug and

asked, "You okay Faith? Please tell me you're okay." He felt up

and down her arms and her legs to make sure he couldn't feel any

blood.

"You can stop that Bosco, I'm okay. Thanks to you I survived.

That was a pretty big earthquake." She said as she crawled out

from under the table. When she got out, she turned and reach out

a hand to Bosco.

He took it and got out from under the table. "Thanks." He

replied.

They surveyed the damage done to the room, and found that they

were trapped in there. They heard Harm call out to them to see if

they were okay too.

"Yeah, we made it but I think we are trapped in here. There is

half of the ceiling in the doorway. And part of the outside wall

is gone. I can see outside, it looks like part of the building is

completely gone." Bosco said as he pushed the bed over to a safe

spot so they could sit on it.

Faith sat on the bed as Bosco went back to the door. "Is there

anyway that you can get out of the apartment?"

On the other side of the doorway Mac looked at Harm who shook his

head. "No, it's stuck too. How long do you think it will take for

someone to get us out of here?"

Bosco shrugged as if they could see him. "The NYFD are good at

digging people out of buildings now, they've had some experience.

They should have us out in no time." He then turned to look at

Faith and said quietly, "I hope."

Bosco and Faith were sitting on the floor in the bedroom waiting

for someone to get them out of there, and praying that there

wouldn't be anymore quakes. They could hear Mac and Harm in the

other room trying to dig themselves out. Bosco walked around the

room, trying to make sure that the room was safe from collapsing

with the rest of the building. He came up on a tender spot in the

floor, and just to make sure that they didn't accidentally step

in that spot, he overturned the bed and placed the frame over

that spot. When the mattress came off of the frame, a book fell

to the floor. He bent down to pick it up and tossed it to Faith.

"Looks like a diary to me, why don't you see if there is anything

in there that tells why Sheila was killed." After he leaned the

mattress up against the wall, he sat next to her. "I can't

believe how stupid I am." He said as he took his radio off his

shoulder strap.

Faith sat there laughing at him. "I lost my radio somewhere in

here during the earthquake. And you forgot about yours. We make a

pair, huh?"

Bosco wanted to tell her that he liked hearing her say that they

made a pair. He'd love to be a pair with her. He turned his back

to her so she wouldn't see the look on his face. "55 David to

Central, we are trapped in the apartment at our last location. It

looks like half of the building has collapsed. We are on the 4th

floor in apartment 47."

"10-4 55 David, we are spread thin right now, we'll get someone

out there as soon as possible." Came the response.

Bosco called out to Harm and Mac, "I called in to the station, as

soon as they can they will send us some help." He took Faith's

hand and smiled at her. "Now we wait."

**************************************************************

Meanwhile, Harm and Mac were trying to dig a way out the door.

They had cleared a way for them to exit the apartment only to

find that the stairway had collapsed. So they decided to try and

get into the bedroom where Bosco and Faith were.

Mac had tried to move a heavy beam that had fallen in front of

the door but when it shifted, it had fallen and knocked her down.

Harm moved to her side. "Mac. Are you okay?"

She gave him a look that said [stop asking me if I am okay!], but

told him something else. "I'm fine Harm, I just lost my balance

when the beam fell." He grabbed her hand and helped her up but

set her back down when she winced. "Okay, I guess I'm not fine. I

must have twisted my ankle. Just help me over to the sofa and let

me rest. Then I'll get back to helping you clear the door."

He helped her over to the sofa and put her foot up on the coffee

table. "Just sit there until help gets here. If we get any

aftershocks cover up with the pillow." He tossed her one of the

large pillows sitting on the table.

"Harm, I am not an invalid. I'm just going to rest my foot until

it stops hurting. Then I'll be okay to help you." She threw the

pillow at him. "Don't laugh at me Harmon Rabb Jr. I'm not

kidding. You know I can kick your ass."

They heard Bosco call out from the bedroom. "I called in to the

station, as soon as they can they will send us some help."

"Harm? How are we going to find anything to help keep Mikey out

of jail for that girl's murder. This place is a mess and once we

get out of here, they won't let us back in." She glanced around

the room and her attention was brought to a painting that was

falling off the wall. She got up and hobbled over to the

painting. "Harm, look at this."

He came over to where she was and moved the painting to one side.

Right behind it was a shelf that had three video tapes. On each

tape were the words. TOP SECRET and had the Naval logo on it.

"This could be what we were looking for. We need to get out of

here and find a working VCR."

He put the tapes with his jacket and went back to digging Bosco

and Faith again. "Officers Boscorelli and Yokas. Can you hear

me?"

They heard Bosco reply, "It's Faith and Bosco. What's going on

out there?"

"Mac just found three top secret video tapes. We need to find a

VCR as soon as we get out of here." Harm said as he continued to

dig through the debris.

Bosco and Faith were sitting on the floor, near the door, reading

Sheila's journal. They found some interesting things in it going

as far back as the time her brother was killed. From what they

could tell, she was blackmailing someone. "Bosco, I think that

this is what got that girl killed, and that poor Petty Officer in

the hospital was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

They heard Harm call them from the other room. "Officers

Boscorelli and Yokas. Can you hear me?"

Bosco reply, "It's Faith and Bosco. What's going on out there?"

"Mac just found three top secret video tapes. We need to find a

VCR as soon as we get out of here." Harm said.

"We just found Sheila's journal to go with those tapes. Whoever

is on those tapes, she was blackmailing them. It seems to have

started right around the time her brother was killed." Bosco

replied back to them. "I guess this means that whoever she was

blackmailing, is probably the person who killed her."

Faith called out to them, "Is there still alot of debris in front

of the door?"

They heard Harm answer, "not too much more, but the stair case

has collapsed. I'm not sure if there is another way out or not.

We might have to wait for the fire dept."

Bosco went back and sat next to Faith again. Just then there was

a sharp hard aftershock. Faith was thrown into Bosco and he

covered her body with his as parts of the ceiling fell.

When the shaking had stopped once again, Bosco was lying on top

of Faith. They gazed into each others eyes for a few moments,

then Bosco mumbled something and got off of her. "I'm sorry

Faith, are you okay?"

She blushed as she sat back up. "Yeah, I just wish this would all

stop. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I just hope

that Fred and the kids are doing okay. I can't believe that I

haven't even thought about them until now. What kind of a mother

am I?" Tears came to her eyes.

Bosco put his arm around her and held her. "Faith, you are a

great mother. No one I know is as devoted to their kids as you

are. And Fred doesn't deserve your concern. I'm sorry, but that's

how I feel."

"Bosco, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Fred and I

are separated. We decided that we do love each other, but haven't

been in love with each other for a long time. I couldn't take the

fighting anymore and it was tearing the kids apart. He moved

into an apartment closer to work." She was wiping the tears from

her eyes now. Bosco was stroking her hair.

He made her turn to look at him. "Faith, I wish you would have

told me sooner. I could have been there for you. Who are the kids

living with?"

She sniffed, "I wanted to tell you, but I needed the time alone

to get used to the idea that I am not going to see the kids every

day any more. Fred is going to have the kids on the days that I

work and I get them on my days off." She found a tissue on

Sheila's dresser and blew her nose. "I was going to invite you

over for dinner tomorrow night since we were both going to be off

and tell you then. I mean you would have figured it out when you

got there."

Bosco pulled her in closer and hugged her, "I am really sorry

Faith. I wish there was something I could do for you. You do know

that I would do anything for you. You have been the one person in

my life that has kept me from going over the edge. I will always

be there for you if you need me."

"Oh Bosco, I don't deserve you. I don't know what I would ever do

without you." She replied.

He chuckled, "You'll never have to find out. You're stuck with me

lady."

When she laughed, he smiled. "You always know how to make me

laugh, you know that?" She touched his cheek and place a kiss

there. "You've been my best friend through so much for the past 8

years. You know things about me that Fred doesn't even know."

"That's okay, you know things about me that Ma doesn't even know.

She'd strangle me if she ever found out too. I trust those

secrets to only you." He tilted her face so he could look into

her eyes. "I want you to know that I have had very strong

feelings for you. I think I am in love with you Faith."

Once again she blushed and tried to move her face away from him,

but he held strong. "I think I have been in love with you for a

very long time too Bosco. I think that is why it was not as hard

on me when Fred said he was leaving. I knew that I still had

you."

She closed her eyes as he brought his face down to kiss her. The

kiss lasted for a few moments. She found it a wonderful and

refreshing kiss. "I have been wanting to do that for so long. You

have no idea how long."

He smiled, "If it's as long as I've wanted to kiss you then I do

know." He kissed her again, this time it lasted longer.

**************************************************************

Harm was moving a pile of insulation when the aftershock hit. He

turned and made sure Mac was in a safe spot and rode the quake

out. "Sometimes the aftershocks are worse than the original

quake. It dropped some more debris but I am still almost

through."

Mac was still sitting on the sofa, "Why don't you take a break

Harm. Come over here and sit down for a few minutes."

He dropped what was in his hands and walked over to the sofa and

sat next to her. "Mac? When this case is over, would you like to

go for a ride in Sarah? It's been a long time since I took you

up."

"You know what? That sounds like a wonderful idea. When was the

last time you flew Sarah?" Mac knew how much he loved his plane,

and why he had named her Sarah. She still teased him about it

too. She knew that the plane was named after his grandmother

Sarah, but she loved to tease him anyway.

He got a funny look on his face, "I took the Admiral's new

girlfriend up a few weeks ago. She wanted to take flying lessons.

I quit after the first lesson."

"Was she that bad?" She asked, laughing.

"You have no idea. She took over the controls and I almost lost

my lunch." He made a funny face. "I promise to take you flying,

just as soon as we get back home." He reached down and picked up

her hand and kissed it. "Then maybe we can talk about where we

are going with all of this."

She stood up and looked over her shoulder. "Let's try and get

them out of there before the fire dept. gets here. We need to get

Mikey taken care of. And Bud is probably going crazy since we

lost contact. I just hope that your phone is still in the car.

Are you sure you left it there?"

"I don't remember where I put it after calling Bud. I was more

concerned about upsetting him. Okay, let's get them out of

there." He replied as he helped her clear the door.

It only took them another 20 minutes to get the door cleared and

get into to see Bosco and Faith.

**************************************************************

After the kiss ended, Bosco stood up. "We'll continue this after

we get out of here. I want to be alone when we finish this." He

could hear them getting closer on the other side of the door, so

he started digging too. Faith got up and helped him. It didn't

take long for them to clear a way for them to get out of the

room. As they left the bedroom, Faith grabbed the journal.

"Hi." Harm said as they cleared a hole for them to get through.

Faith came through first, then Bosco.

"Boy is it good to see you. I don't know when the fire dept. will

be here, I'm sure dispatch will let us know when they are on

their way. Hopefully they get here before dark since we have no

electricity here." Bosco walked over to the sofa and Faith

followed, but tried not to sit too close to him. She was afraid

that if she sat close to him, she'd want to kiss him.

Harm and Mac sat on the love seat and Faith pulled out the

journal. "Here, this is Sheila's journal. Do you want to read

some of it?" She handed it over to Mac.

The foursome sat in the living room waiting for the fire dept. to

come and release them. Mac had read to them some of Sheila's

journal entries and there was more than enough proof that Mikey

was innocent. By midnight Bosco had gotten hungry and went into

Sheila's kitchen to see if she had any food. He came out of the

kitchen with what he had found.

"I have cool soda's and some chips and wasn't much

else in the kitchen, she didn't go shopping before she was

killed." He handed everyone a drink and opened the bag of chips

and poured them into a bowl for them all. He sat on the floor

next to Faith and started eating.

Faith placed her hand on Bosco's knee and squeezed it, they

smiled at each other and enjoyed what there was to eat. She knew

that junk food was one of Bosco's favorite foods. She glanced

over to Mac and Harm and noticed that they were sitting next to

each other, but not close together. She smiled and thought to

herself that it was how she and Bosco used to be, before tonight.

She could tell that they had feelings for each other, but weren't

telling the other how they felt.

Mac caught her looking at them and asked, "how long do you think

it will be before they get to us?"

Bosco was the one to answer, "I'm not sure, it depends on how

much damage was done to the city after the quake and after

shocks. We don't usually get earthquakes here, so we don't have a

set plan for when it does happen." He looked over at Faith and

knew she was thinking about the kids. "I'm sure they are okay

Faith. Fred was with them and he wouldn't let anything happen to

them. He may be a bad husband, but he loves the kids and he is a

good father."

"Thanks Boz, I really needed to hear that." She squeezed his knee

again.

They spent the next few minutes in silence. All of a sudden there

was another after shock. Bosco grabbed Faith's hand and Mac moved

closer to Harm. As strong as these two women are, this quake had

them rattled. Faith was glad that she wasn't alone when this had

happened.

Once the shaking had stopped, Faith let out the breath that she

didn't realize she had been holding. "I hate this. I knew there

was a reason I never wanted to live in California."

Mac chuckled, "I have been through a few earthquakes, but they

always rattle me. I'll never get used to them."

Harm and Bosco just looked at each other and didn't say a word.

They could each tell that the other didn't like this either, but

wouldn't admit it aloud. No need to diminish their masculinity in

front of the women.

When they had finished off all of the chips, Bosco suggested that

they get some rest. So they all settled down to rest, but between

the aftershocks and the sirens they could hear, no one got any

rest.

Bosco leaned his back against the sofa and pulled Faith so that

she was leaning against him. He rubbed her back and waited to see

if she would fall asleep. When she couldn't they decided to talk.

He glanced over towards Mac and Harm, who seemed to be having

their own conversation. "So, now that Fred is gone, are you going

to get a new apartment or stay there?"

"I can't afford to stay there. It took both of our checks to keep

the apartment." She wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes. "That

is if there is anything left of it."

Bosco hugged her and massaged her back. "Well, if there is

anything left of my apartment, you are welcome to stay with me

until you can find your own place." He felt her pull away and

look at him, and he knew what she was going to say. "I won't take

no fo an answer."

"Thank you Bosco, I don't know what I would do without you. I

know I keep saying that, but I mean it." She put her arms around

his waist and hugged him.

*********

Mac and Harm were discussing showing the evidence to the DA, but

then using it to put the real killer in jail. Everytime there was

an after shock, Mac would close her eyes and hold her breath. She

couldn't wait til this was over and she was back in her apartment

in Virginia.

**********

They all had cat napped off and on for a couple of hours, when

they heard a sound outside the window. Bosco got up and looked

out the window. "Hey Faith, there is some ugly guy out here. I

think he is some kind of Peeping Tom."

She got up and got to the window in time to hear Doherty's reply.

"Yeah? Well maybe I'll leave your sorry ass in there."

Bosco pretened to look hurt and Faith, Mac, and harm all laughed.

But they had never been so happy. They knew that they were

finally getting out of there. Mac grabbed the journal and the

video tapes as she was the first one out. Bosco was the last one

out, he looked around the room to make sure that they had not

forgotten anything. He knew he would never forget this apartment,

it was where he and Faith had finally admitted their love for

each other.

**************************************************************

EPILOUGE

It had been three weeks since the Earthquake, and Faith had moved

all of her things into Bosco's apartment. Fred and the kids were

okay, they had been safe in their new apartment when the quake

had hit. There wasn't any damage done to the place. Bosco's mom

was okay, the bar needed lots of work though. The 55th hadn't

lost anyone, all the police and fire dept. were all accounted

for.

Bosco, Faith, Harm, & Mac had cleared Mikey's name and he was

back home till his head wound was cleared. He was going to make a

full recovery. And harm and Mac were back home going after the

real killer. (To be continued in a future story)

Bosco and Faith had decided to keep their relationship secret for

now. As far as anyone was concerned, they were just roomates. But

they knew better. Bosco knew he loved Faith, and faith knew that

she loved Bosco. And she knew that she would never have to know

what she would have to do without him, cause he would always be

there for her as she would be for him.

The End ?????????


End file.
